Soul EaterxReader: Trust Me
by cloudwolfanime
Summary: You have trusted no one since your parents died. You were six at the time. You were sent to a foster home, bullied and beaten up. Now, you are a student of the DWMA. A death scythe weapon with no meister. When you go on a mission with Maka Albarn and Soul Evans and your trust is needed in the most desperate time, will you trust again or will your heart continue to lock yourself?


**(Y/n) - Your Name  
(E/c) - Eye Color  
(M/n) - Mother's Name**

_Trust... What is trust? Is it something you can see? Hear? Feel? Is there even such a thing as trust? Have I ever felt that before? Maybe I have once... But... When... Will I ever have trust? Will I ever trust... Someone?_

You walked around the DWMA towards the Crescent Moon class. You had no friends. No family. No one at all. You were always by yourself. A scythe weapon all by yourself with no meister what so ever. You trusted no one. Not even yourself. Is there really anything that you could trust at all?

When you were just six... Your parents died. They died protecting you. Maybe you trusted your parents before but after that night when you heard your parents die, all trust inside you vanished. You trusted your parents to come back to you but just after that. Hell came to your life. You went to a foster home where you were beaten up and bullied. You made no friends. So your heart locked anyone who tried to gain your trust. Even the nicest people you know. Maybe it was impossible to gain your trust... Or... maybe you just needed someone special to unlock the trust hidden deep inside your heart and open it.

While you walked to your classroom, you heard Death the Kid call out your name. "(Y/n)!", he shouts. "My father wants to see you in the Death Room.", he says. You sigh, "Ok. What for?" Kid says, "For a mission." You hesitated to go since you don't know if Kid was telling the truth or not but you decided to go to check it out what the shinigami wants.

"Hello hello hello! Was up (y/n)?", Lord Death cheerfully says. "Good.. And yourself?", you lied. "I'm wonderful! Anyways Kid told you that you were going on a mission right?", he asks. You nod. "Well he was right! You'll be going with two others though. This mission needed you and the two others you're going with."

You blink and slowly nod. This was the first mission that you have gone with others. You would usually go by yourself since you didn't trust anyone of course.

"Who am I going with?", you ask. "With Soul and Maka. I believe that you know those two since they're in your class.", the shinigami says. You nod.

Maka and Soul walk into the room. "Hi Lord Death. What's our mission today?", she asks. Lord Death looks at the pair, "Today you'll be going on a mission with (y/n). There's a strong kishin running around a mountain that's an hour away from here and is eating human souls only at night. I want you three to destroy the kishin before it eats anymore souls." Maka and Soul look at you. She smiles, "It'll be nice to work with you, (y/n)."

You just stared at the blonde haired girl before giving a hesitant nod. "Yeah..."

The three of you leave the Death room and pack up. Then, meet up back at the DWMA. Soul rides his motorcycle with Maka's arm around him so that she won't fall off. "Hey (y/n). Ready?", Soul asks. You nod. "Good. Hop on.", he says.

You stare at the motorcycle, wondering if you should trust the scythe weapon. A sigh comes from your mouth and decide to hop on behind Maka. Soul's motorcycle speeds off towards the mountain.

"So... (Y/n)... You're a weapon right?", Soul asks. "Yeah.. Im a death scythe.." , you answer hesitantly. "Cool. Like me.", he says. You look at the mirror on the motorcycle and see him grin. His sharp teeth show. "And you don't have a meister?", Maka asks. You shake your head, "No." "Oh.. It must be hard to catch kishins then. And lonely", she mumbles the last part. You just shrug, not hearing the last part she said.

Soon, you get to the mountain. You stare up at it. Maka looks at a map that Lord Death gave her before the three of you left on your mission, "The kishin is at the top of the mountain and it's too rocky to ride on a motorcycle so we'll just have to climb up." "God... The mountain is so tall... So not cool..", Soul groans. "There is no time for complaining Soul. We should get to the top of the mountain by next nightfall since we'll be taking breaks here and there. So let's get going.", Maka seriously says. Her partner sighs, "Fine.. But this is still so not cool.." She just gives him a glaring look that says _If you don't shut up then I'm going to Maka chop you_. He gulps and shuts up.

It soon turned dark. Your group decided to make camp. The three of you sit in front of a campfire. You were eating hot dogs. "Let's tell some ghost stories cause they're cool.", Soul smirks. "Sure. I'll go first.", Maka says.

"Once upon a time... There was a kishin who would live in a neighborhood that was empty except for one house. It has been killing everyone but for the family who lives at the end of the street..."

The story sounded exactly like how your parents died. That night flashes into your (e/c) eyes.

"_What happened next mommy?", you asked. "Well... Then... The street rat asked the princess, 'Do you trust me?' He held his hand out towards her. The princess didn't say anything so Aladdin asked again. But this time, the princess said in a not so sure way, 'Yes...' She then slowly grabbed the boy's hand who she thought was a prince.", your mother smiled at you. You smiled back then asked, "Why did she take his hand if she didn't trust him, mommy?" "Princess Jasmine probably trusted him then. (Y/n), when there is a prince who holds his hand out and asks or tells if you trust him, grab his hand and say 'Yes.' Just like Princess Jasmine. Ok?", she said, poking your stomach. You giggled as she poked your stomach, "Ok."_

_All of a sudden, your father barged into your room. "(M/n). Hide (y/n). Quick. It's here.", he quickly said in fear. Your mother nodded and got out of your bed. In a swift, quick-like motion, she picked you up and ran down to the freezing cold basement. Your father followed right behind her. "Mommy? Daddy? What's happening?", you asked, scared, not understanding what was happening at the time. Your mother quietly shushed you, "Sh... No matter what happens darling, do not make a sound. Do you understand? This is very important." You nodded your head slowly. She putted you in a old closet. "Good. I want you to stay in here. Don't come out of here. Don't. Don't move. Just think like Aladdin. Hiding from the bad guys ok?", she asked, her eyes became watery. You nodded slowly. "Good. I love you, (y/n). No matter what happens... I will always love you and be here for you even if you don't see me. Your daddy too. Trust me.", she hugged you tightly. "(M/n). It's here.", your father said. She looked at him then back at you. "I love you, (y/n).", she whispered before closing the closet door. _

_You heard footsteps running up the stairs. You didn't move a muscle nor made a sound. Then, you heard piercing screams that sounded like your mother and father. Your hands covered your ears and tears fell out of your eyes. In minutes but what felt like hours, you heard another scream. Soon, the door opened showing a woman with blond hair and green eyes holding a black death scythe. You stared at the woman with fear, tears still streamed out of your (e/c) eyes. "Oh my...", she said in sympathy. The scythe turned into a man wearing a suit and had red hair. "Spirit. Let's go back to Lord Death. He'll know what to do with this little girl.", the woman said. The man nodded, "Yeah. We should hurry before more kishins come." The woman gently picked you up and they both ran out of the house as quick as a fox. Soon, you fell asleep, dreaming of the story of Aladdin which turned into a nightmare._

"Boo!", Maka yells in darkness except for a flashlight lighting up her face which was trying to make a scary face. "Ah!", Soul yells and he falls onto his back. "What the h*ll!? So not cool, Maka!"

She giggles, "Looks like the 'cool' guy got scared." Soul rolls his eyes and growls, "I didn't get scared. You just startled me. Cool guys don't get scared." He sits up, glaring at his meister partner. He then looks at you and frowns, "Are you ok, (y/n)? You're crying." You stare at him in surprise and your hand reaches up to your cheek, feeling a warm wetness. "Y-Yeah.. I'm fine..", you mutter quietly, lying. Soul just stares at you, "Ok..."

"We should get some sleep. Who wants to take first watch?", Maka asks. "I will.", you quickly reply. She nods, "Alright. You can take second watch Soul and I'll take third." Both Soul and Maka go into their sleeping bags while you look up at the stars. You whisper, "You lied mom.. You said that you will always be here for me even if I don't see you. You said to trust you.. Well, I don't feel like you're with me.. You lied.. Is there really someone like Aladdin for me? For me to take their hand and say that I trust them?" You sigh and keep quiet for the rest of the watch.

A couple of hours or so later, you heard rustling. You look behind you and see that Soul is getting out of his sleeping bag. "Hey.", he says, quietly walking towards you. You look at him, "Hi." Then you stare back at the starry sky. You felt Soul sit next to you. "You should get some sleep, (y/n). It'll be another long day tomorrow. It so wouldn't be cool if you were tired. Besides, it's time for me to take watch.", he mutters. You nod and crawl over to your sleeping bag then slip into it. Sleep quickly takes you into dreams to you but are nightmares.

You felt someone shaking your shoulders. You groan and your eyes flutter open. Soul is in front of you and he shaking stop. "It's time to go and beat up that kishin.", he says. Tiredly, you nod, "Ok." Then, you slide out of your sleeping bag and you feel a bigger hand grab yours and pull you up. Your (e/c) orbs stare at the hand then at the person's face which was Soul. "Umm... Thanks.", you mutter. "No problem. A cool guy would help any pretty girl out.", he smiles. Your cheeks go red and so does his. Then, both of you quickly look away.

"Come on you two! Help me pack up our stuff or else I'll Maka Chop you both!", Maka yells. Then, as quick as lightning, Soul quickly starts to pack up and so do you. In no time, the three of you finish packing. "Let's go.", Maka says. All of you start trudging up the mountain.

It took hours and hours and the day turns into night but you three get to the top of the mountain. "Finally.", Soul sighs in relief. Maka nods, agreeing, "Yeah. Now we should look for the kishin." Soul complains loudly, "More walking? Come on Maka. Give us a break." She glares at him, "We can't and you know that. The kishin can be anywhere. What about you just turn into weapon form and I can walk." Soul sighs, "Alright." In a flash of light, Soul turns into a death scythe and is in Maka's hands. "We should split up. Just in case we run into the kishin. The faster we find it, the faster we can get back to Death City.", Maka says. You nod and you guys split up. You by yourself and Maka and Soul since they're meister and weapon of course.

You look around the dark, forest mountain. Your arms wrap around yourself. "Alone... Once again I'm alone.. Maybe I should calm myself down.. Tell myself a story.. Doubt that work though.. It's better then nothing.", you talk to yourself. You close your eyes, "Once upon a time... There was a city in the desert called Agrabah and a street rat who lived in the city named Aladdin. He wasn't a rat but a person. He was called a street rat because he was like a rat. A swift, slick thief. Aladdin also had a monkey named Abu. Also, there was a princess who loved in a palace that was in Agrabah named Jasmine. She wished that she can be free and not confined by the palace walls. Her father, the king of Agrabah, searches for princes for Jasmine to marry but she denies all of them." You continue telling the story of Aladdin to yourself until you got to the part where Aladdin asks Jasmine if she trusts him because that's where your mom and dad left you forever.

All of a sudden, you fly towards a tree and crash into it. "Ah!", you scream in pain. Right before your very eyes is the kishin that has been eating everyone souls on the mountain. It had long, sharp claws on its hand. The kishin slashed its claws at you but you block it when your arm turned into a scythe. You roll under the kishin and kicked it from behind. The kishin slams into the tree but quickly turns around. It dashes towards you but you were ready. The kishin slashes it's claw-like fingers at you but you counter-blocked it. You roll to it's side and stab it's side.

The kishin screams in pain. It snarls at you then stabs your stomach. You scream in pain and cough out blood. The kishin's claws pull out of you then slashes at you. You fly away from it as it slashes you and slightly go over a cliff. You quickly grab a ledge from the cliff. It was a couple of feet from the top. Your eyes look down, seeping a pitch black, empty pit. '_Is this... The end...?'_, you ask yourself. You feel the cliff vibrate and a few pebbles fall down into the abyss. Your hands slowly start to loose their grip on the ledge. The kishin chuckles evilly and you look up in fear. It lifts in claws up, getting ready to do the final blow.

But, a flash of black and red hits the kishin away from the cliff. "Soul! Change out of weapon form! Save (y/n)! I'll distract the kishin for now!", Maka yells. "But-", Soul got interrupted. "No buts! I got this!", Maka says and let's go of her weapon partner. A flash of light comes from the scythe and turns into a boy with white hair and crimson eyes.

Soul runs over to the end of the cliff. He quickly gets onto his knees and thrusts his hand out towards you. "Grab my hand, (y/n)!", he yells. You just stare at him. "Come on!", he yells again. But you still continue to stare. Your hand slips from the ledge faster. Soul notices and panic appears on his face. "(Y/n). Please. Trust me." Those words echo in your mind.

_'(Y/n), when there is a prince who holds his hand out and asks or tells if you trust him, grab his hand and say "Yes."'_

"Yes..." And you reach your hand towards Soul.

Soul's voice whispers in your head,

**_Trust me..._**


End file.
